


К вопросу об уместности чередования имен и заместительных

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Юмор, драма, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кроули не зовет ангела по имени - и того это тревожит. А что тревожит Кроули?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 27
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	К вопросу об уместности чередования имен и заместительных

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл из цикла "Диалоги оккультных и эфирных"

— Кроули…

— Да, ангел?

— Почему ты никогда не зовешь меня по имени?

— Это неправда!

Кроули мог бы возразить, что звал. Как минимум один раз точно. И еще как звал! Срывая горло, сжигая легкие и коченея в безжалостном пламени от острой невозможности найти, ощутить. Почувствовать… Понимая уже, что и этот холод, и сосущая пустота внутри и вокруг, и этот огонь в заговоренном от пламени магазине означать могут только одно: ангела больше нет. Нигде. Во всем этом мире, таком огромном, таком прекрасном, и таком не нужном теперь. И мысль о том, что жить этому миру осталось совсем недолго, даже слегка утешало. Такой размен казался как-то где-то почти справедливым…

Впрочем, нет. Не казался. Даже такой.

Неудивительно, что вспоминать об этом не хотелось.

— Правда. Всегда только «ангел». Почему?

— Дай подумать. Может быть, потому, что ты — ангел?

— Гавриил тоже ангел. И Михаил. И…

— Ха! Тоже мне, сравнил! Они — недодемоны. А ты — ангел. Чего тут непонятного?

— Тебе не нравится мое имя? Оно слишком… не нравится, да?

Кроули собирался съязвить. Определенно собирался! Но ангел выглядел таким расстроенным… Нет, Кроули вовсе не был хорошим, он был подлым демоном, и точка! Но все-таки не настолько же подлым, чтобы…

— Ну, понимаешь, оно такое… — он пожал плечами почти виновато и отвел взгляд. — Такое длинное. А-зи-ра-фа-эль… Нет-нет, что ты, оно красивое, но… Такое торжественное, такое официальное, такое… Это словно бы и не ты вовсе.

«И к нему невозможно добавить «мой». Даже мысленно…»

— А почему?

— Что «почему», ангел?

 _«Мой_ ангел…»

— Почему невозможно? И почему только мысленно?

И Кроули понял, что только что умудрился подумать вслух. Так нелепо и так…

— А почему ты перестал называть меня «мой дорогой»?! — немедленно бросился он в контратаку, как всегда делал в состоянии острой паники. — Я что, так сильно подешевел?!

_«Или больше не твой?..»_

— А… а тебе не нравится, когда я зову тебя по имени?

«Кроули»… С бархатистым придыханием, от которого все внутри обмирает, с восторгом в глазах, бьющим навылет; «Кроули!» — и улыбка такая, что можно обжечься и утонуть; «Кроули» — и мгновенная вспышка искренней радости каждый раз, еще болезненнее оттого, что ангел и не думает эту радость скрывать, и в груди обрывается сладко, и становится светло даже в самом темном подвале Бастилии…

— Нравится, — буркнул Кроули, сдаваясь. И тут же поспешил добавить непримиримо: — Но и «мой дорогой» мне нравится тоже!

И — почти нагло, стараясь не обращать внимания на ставшие вдруг горячими уши:

— Ты бы, ангел, — _«мой ангел!»_ — их это… ну… иногда чередовал, что ли?


End file.
